Stupid Heats
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: What happens when a certain Fanclub's schemes goes somewhat to plan, but they're indisposed so they don't even know about it?


**Note to all: This story was based on and inspired by something I saw on the Tumblr blog, Sinjafanclub. Inspiration belongs to the admins of that blog.**

 **Story belongs to me.**

 **Sinja Fanclub belongs to Thisisthee-n-d and Soofireanon on tumblr.**

 **This is Omegaverse, don't like, don't read.**

"So, Yam, what exactly does this do again?" Asked Pisti, the Beta curiously looking at one of Yamraiha's recent potions, her large pink and black eyes staring at the pink-ish liquid. In the room currently there was herself, Yamraiha, Sharrkan, Spartos, Hakuryuu, Alibaba, and Ja'far. As far as they knew, Sinbad was under punishment finishing off all of his work that had piled up over the past few weeks that he had been running from it, so he would not be joining them.

"Well, it's a heat/rut/ suppressant. Normally, one would have to take herbs to suppress a heat or rut, but this does the same thing as those herbs do, and it's only one dosage." The female Alpha said, proud of her work obviously, as she glanced around the room. Her fellow fanclub members knew that this meant, obviously, it was meant to do the _opposite_ of what she just said. It was meant to cause a heat or rut. And who was supposed to use this? Well, they were going to slip it into Sinbad and Ja'far's drinks, obviously. Everyone except Ja'far knew this.

"That's great, Yamraiha. But I don't see why that constitutes you calling all of us here." Said Ja'far, the Omega a bit perturbed by the potion. If he knew his fellow general, which he presumed to, then the potion was probably something meant to get himself and Sinbad together. Prince Hakuryuu and Alibaba were probably there to write one of those… What was it that they called it again? Fanfictions? Ah, yes, one of those. Spartos was likely here for basically the same reason.

"Well, I called you here so that you could inform King Sinbad of this, Pisti, Prince Hakuryuu, and Alibaba are here because they wanted to be, Spartos was dragged here by Pisti, and the swords idiot is here because I was hoping this would satiate his constant rut-like state." Even as she said this, she glanced at the tanned Alpha, almost as if challenging him, which likely she was.

Rage bubbled inside Sharrkan at her insinuation, and off started one of their usual fights. Sigh. How tiring was this? Ja'far had better things to do than deal with this group of idiots, but he was vaguely curious. Why exactly were Alibaba and Prince Hakuryuu there?

Alibaba looked at Hakuryuu, wondering the same thing as Ja'far, but knowing it was probably some subtle message that they wanted fanfictions about Ja'far in heat, but that was one thing the fellow Omega did not want to write. Heats were brutal, painful times for Omegas. It felt as if you were burning alive, and the constant need for an Alpha was more than irritating. It was less so if you had an Alpha to mate with you during the time, but even then the Alpha needed a break unless in rut. They couldn't keep going as much as their Omega needed them to, and that would continue until the heat ended, or the Omega became pregnant. There was no way he was writing that. He had too much respect for his fellow Omegas to.

But of course Hakuryuu had dragged him there to try and get him to write it. Stupid Alpha.

Spartos looked at Pisti, bouncing up and down where she was sitting, watching Sharrkan and Yamraiha's fight. For some reason, his heart thumped when around the other Beta, and he was sure this was against his religion in some way. He knew that they would not be the only same-natured pair around, as was proven by the two Alphas in front of them fighting. There was no way that they weren't together. The normal was still Omegas with Alphas or Betas with Alphas, as Omegas are still rare. But… He knew that Pisti felt the same as him, even if they were both Betas.

Still, this was probably against his religion somehow.

The shattering of glass and clanging of metal broke everyone out of their thoughts, looking at the metal pot that had fallen and shattered the container holding the potion. Sharrkan had knocked into it while arguing with Yamraiha, spilling the potion everywhere and causing a pink smoke to rise up from where it had spilled, putting everyone on alert, as the smoke quickly spread into the room and the occupants tried to avoid breathing it in, before the smoke dispersed and no one seemed to be any different. Once a moment passed, and something started happening to most of the people in the room's bodies. The Alphas were immediately sent into a fierce rut, the Omegas into a strong heat, and the Beta's were simply confused on what was going on.

Alibaba and Hakuryuu were the first to leave, as Alibaba was one of the first ones effected by this, Hakuryuu grabbing Alibaba's hand and running to the door, then off to Hakuryuu's room.

Next were Spartos and Pisti. There was no way this was acceptable by Spartos' religion, and Pisti had no reason to be there for what he was sure to happen, judging by the scents their friends were giving off. It didn't matter if Pisti was a perverted shipping queen or not, it was indecent!

Ja'far was the last to leave the room, leaving Sharrkan and Yamraiha to their own devices. This was bad. Slick was already leaking from his hole, his body naturally preparing himself for an Alpha. His body was hot… So hot... He had not had a heat in a long time, due to suppressing it via herbal remedies, and he had honestly forgotten what it felt like; The pure need, desperation for an Alpha to fuck him senseless. He leaned against the door to Yamraiha's lab, panting slightly already. Damn heats to hell. He needed a minute to compose himself, but he wasn't quite sure he had that minute. Yes, most of the guards were Betas, but there were some that were Alphas and if he didn't get to Sin to scent him soon, then it could mean that they'd be lured in by his scent. He knew that it wouldn't be too strong right now, you'd need to be within a yard of him to smell him, but he also knew that within minutes it could become strong enough to cover the entire Black Libra tower, not to mention White Aries where Sin was! If he didn't hurry… He didn't want to think about it. He started towards White Aries, hoping he could make it there before anyone truly noticed his condition. He knew he could fight off pretty much anyone who tried to mate him forcefully, but that was normally. Would he be able to with his body wanting him to submit to anyone with a dick? If it was an Alpha, he might have to submit because of his nature. Once again, damn heats to hell. His face was flushed as he hurried, arriving at his destination within minutes. Just in this room was where Sin was, doing paperwork, and thankfully, due to years of suppressing his scent, he was attracting that much attention from his heat. He could smell Sin's Alpha-y-sea-sorta-piney-scent from outside the door, and it was accelerating the progression of his heat. He opened the door slightly, and Sin's sent crashed onto him like of ton of bricks; Sinbad was frustrated.

"Sin..?" Ja'far mumbled, his voice laced with his attempts to compose himself. Looking at the figure of his Alpha, his King, he could tell this was probably the worst time for his heat to be forced. Sin was already stressed; he didn't need a needy, horny Omega to want him to fuck him!

Actually, knowing Sinbad, that was _exactly_ what he needed.

"Yes Ja'far?" Sinbad asked, glancing up from the paperwork Ja'far had given him an hour ago. He'd been working since the sun rose on paperwork, and it was annoying him to no end. This was so boring! How did Ja'far sit at a desk all day and do this kind of stuff? It honestly puzzled Sinbad. But now, looking at Ja'far, face flushed and face half-hidden by his sleeves which were in front of his face, which he always did when he was embarrassed, he now wondered what was wrong with his freckled lover. And what was that wonderful scent…?

"S-Sin… I need you…" Ja'far mumbled, embarrassed, as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. By now, his slick was dribbling down his legs, his need growing more and more with each passing second in the presence of an Alpha, especially one as powerful as Sinbad.

Sinbad could have choked on air when he heard what Ja'far said. This was _Ja'far_. Normally he would have had to go to Ja'far if he wanted sex with him, which was most of the time, but Ja'far had never, not once in all their years together, come to Sinbad for sex. EVER. He knew that this might never come again, so he needed to play this out for as long as he could, but damn. That scent was making his brain all fuzzy, filling his head with thoughts like _fuck fuck fuck mate MINE MINE MINE_ , and he was having a hard time fighting it down.

"Oh? Whatever could you need me for?" Sinbad asked innocently, putting the pen down and capping the ink. If this was going where he thought it was going, then he at least didn't want to ruin the work he'd already done.

"Y-You know what! M-My heat…" Ja'far spluttered out, a sudden wave of heat hitting him hard. He needed Sinbad inside of him, like, yesterday. He knew that Sinbad had figured out he was in heat by now, and that he was just teasing him, but he didn't know how much longer he could stand this. His cock was already hard enough for it to be painful, but he knew that he couldn't touch himself, as it wouldn't do anything other than give him maybe a minute of relief before the heat took over again.

"Your heat? What about it?" Damn him. Damn Sinbad making this even harder for Ja'far, who just felt so damn empty without Sinbad's big cock filling him up, without Sinbad's knot locking them together. This is when he hated being an Omega. He collected himself for a little bit, walking over to Sinbad and wrapping his arms around Sinbad's neck, moving to straddle Sinbad in the seat, grinding forward slightly and moaning at the friction that caused, the sheer pleasure he got from it.

"Sin… P-Please… I-I need you to- I need you… Inside…" The silverette half mumbled, annoyed at seeing how utterly composed Sinbad was at this. He knew his scent was affecting him, but how long would he have to wait until Sinbad lost control and fucked him? This was one of the rare, rare times when he disliked how much control Sinbad had.

"Do you now?" Sinbad said, one of his arms slipping under Ja'far's robes, moving up so he can tease Ja'far's dripping entrance, smirking at the keen he got from just barely touching the sensitive area. "Your so wet for me…" He chuckled, leaning up and kissing him, slowly and passionately, before forcing Ja'far's mouth open as he pressed one finger inside the slicked hole up to the first knuckle, listening to all the sounds his little Omega made as he teased him. He was losing control fast, his instincts taking over and telling him to fuck, mate, and claim Ja'far. Until now, they had taken precautions to make sure Sinbad did not knot him or claim him, as they were unsure about whether or not they wanted to make their relationship public, as once an Alpha claimed an Omega, either by knotting them or by means of the bonding gland, located on the juncture of the neck where neck meets shoulder, it is seen as the same as proposing to that Omega. All Ja'far needed right now, though, was to be claimed, knotted, fucked and bred.

Were they ready for that? Sinbad was. He had wanted to claim Ja'far for years now, but didn't as he wasn't sure if Ja'far wanted that, but now that he saw how he was the first person Ja'far came to when he needed to be claimed, added on to all the times that Ja'far said he already belonged to Sinbad, he was confident that Ja'far felt the same.

So, with that in mind, he decided to stop teasing Ja'far and actually get to the thing Ja'far needed. "Shh, calm down Ja'far…" He murmured once he pulled away from their kiss, seeing Ja'far disheveled and needy. This was something he'd never forget; It was burned into his mind. "I'll take care of you…" He said, shifting around a bit to make it more comfortable for the both of them, before starting to disrobe Ja'far. Once the snowy-haired general was completely bare, Sinbad had to move his own robes so that they could get to the main event.

As soon as he got the chance, Ja'far moved carefully so that he could go down on Sinbad, his face red and pressed up against Sinbad's shoulder, his hands gripping the side of the chair for leverage as he finally felt some relief from his arousal. Once he was fully seated with Sinbad's cock as far inside him as he can get, stretching him obscenely, he stilled temporarily. "Sin… Please… Knot me… Claim me." He asked, the sound muffled.

"If that's what you want, Ja'far…" Sinbad said, his hands on Ja'far's hips, already moving him up and down on his dick, causing lewd sounds to spill form his advisor's mouth. Soon Ja'far started moving on his own, panting slightly with his heat.

It wasn't enough.

It would never be enough until Sinbad claimed him…!

Which seemed to be soon, as he could feel Sinbad's knot growing inside of him as he impaled himself again and again, and he bared his neck to his Alpha, tempting him. He was close, so close…

It was then that Sinbad snapped. A growl deep in his throat, he moved so that he could bite that specific place on Ja'far's neck so hard that it would _scar_ , showing everyone that Ja'far was _his_. And when he did bite on the bonding gland, he nearly smirked as he heard the near-scream his general let out as he came, his inner walls clenching around him. "Mine." Sinbad said once he was sure that Ja'far would be satisfied with that. He gripped Ja'far's hips so hard he was sure that there'd be bruises as he thrusted into Ja'far, his own release coming shortly after, knot locking them together, ensuring his claim over Ja'far.

Once they'd both calmed down from the haze of afterglow, Sinbad started worrying over Ja'far. "Are you alright now? I didn't hurt you, did I" He asked, golden eyes showing concern for his mate. "Mhm…. 'M fine…" Ja'far mumbled, slightly exhausted from what had just occurred. He felt happy, bubbly almost. This… Was odd. Was this because he had a mate now? Maybe. Well, as long as he didn't take on a flowery scent, it was fine. He really didn't want to be pregnant. Damn Omega Anatomy.

"Are you sure? I shouldn't have lost control, I'm sorry…" Sinbad said, kissing Ja'far's freckled face in apology. "Sin.. 'M fine… Omegas are made for these things…"

"It doesn't matter if you're an Omega or not. You're still a person I care a lot about and I worry about you." As he said that, Sinbad held Ja'far close, nuzzling the top of his head slightly, smiling when he noticed that Ja'far's scent had changed slightly, showing he was bonded already. "I really should've brought you to Purple Leo, then we could've at least done it on a bed and it would've been more comfortable for you."

"You're really complaining about location _now?_ " Ja'far chuckled slightly, nuzzling his Alpha. "You really are a child, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"You're lucky I love you, Sin…"

"I love you too, Ja'far."

"You know that that fanclub will freak out when they eventually figure it out, right?"

"I know. And we both know Masrur and Morgiana are really the only ones who'll know if it's by your scent, and we'll cover your mark if you don't want anyone seeing."

"I don't care if they see; you gave me it after all. I'm just thinking of all the work they'll ignore because they're all too busy screaming that their 'ship' is official. Did you know they gave our coupling a name?"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Sinja. They call themselves the Sinja Fanclub."


End file.
